The Magnet's Mistress
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: The magnet in the junkyard is jealous of the machinery, because they had what he never had-a human that loved them-, until a homeless woman named Elizabeth walks in. He believes she could be his mistress that would love him. However, when something happens to her, the magnet tries to think of what he can do to get her back.
1. Newcomer to the Junkyard

Newcomer to the Junkyard

It was a normal day in the city junkyard and the giant orange magnet was continuing his job. That was destroying anything he saw as junk that came onto his turf. He loved his job, but there was one thing about the appliances and cars that always came in here. He was jealous of them since they at least had a human love them before dubbed useless. Magnet though, never received love from any human. He was built here to do his job and no one ever came for him, not even those who built him. Soon, his life was about to change due to an unexpected guest about to walk in.

A poor young woman by the name of Elizabeth was left on the streets after her family passed away. However, she didn't have money to find a new home, so she had been wandering through alley ways trying to find company from others and food, both with very little luck. She grew sadder each day and wandered into the junkyard to be alone, or so she thought.

The Magnet, being on his tall tower crane, eventually saw the young female. Yet, this time he didn't see her as junk to destroy. In fact, he lowered himself to her to get a closer look, but shutting his eyes quickly after to avoid being noticed that he was alive.

Elizabeth looked up and saw this magnet and was confused. She then realized that she was probably going to die by it.

"Whoever is controlling this magnet to kill me…" she spoke up, sounding very sad "…just do it already."

The magnet though didn't move and instead, did something he shouldn't do, but at this point didn't care. He opened his eyes and looks at her with the first time showing a calm look instead of his usual glare.

Elizabeth shrieked at that, but then looked amazed.

"You're controlling yourself…." Elizabeth responded, still shocked "No, this must be a weird dream."

The magnet tried his best to shake his big head, no, then attempted to nuzzle her to tell her he didn't want to hurt her. He saw she needed him and wanted her as his mistress, so someone could finally love him.

Elizabeth reached out her hand and lightly touches the magnet, stroking him lightly, causing him to shut his eyes to show happiness.

"Don't try and befriend him." One of the junkyard cars spoke up

Elizabeth got alert, realizing they're all alive now. However, she didn't understand what was just said.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked that car

"That magnet is a killer." Another car spoke up "He'd probably trying to guilt trip you into having crushed like he does to us."

The magnet's intimidating glare returned to his face and he rushed at the two cars that spoke, grabbing them with his base in one swift moment. He then angrily put them on the conveyor belt to be crushed for their lies. Elizabeth was the one newcomer he was going to make sure didn't get hurt.

"You're not going to do the same thing to me are you?" Elizabeth asked

The magnet goes back down to her, nuzzling her again with his eyes shut.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat confused

The magnet looked around, then grabs a piece of metal and started drawing something around her. Elizabeth waited until he was done and saw that the drawing was of a heart. She looked back to him to noticed he had a saw he had a sad look on his face.

"No one has ever loved, and you want us to stay together." Elizabeth responded, realizing what was going on "I will stay with you most of the time, but I will need to leave every now and then to find food."

The magnet nuzzled her again, not wanting to leave her side. He wouldn't like it when she has to leave for a bit, but he'll tolerate it.

Elizabeth attempts to hug his head, then gets ready to leave to find food.

"I have to go now, but I promise to return to you as soon as possible….Executor." she told him then left the junkyard.

Executor…he thought to himself. He had a name for the first time and he felt great to have it. He knew now that he wasn't alone now and someone could love him like other machines out there. As he watched her leave, he really felt love for the first time and hope she'd keep her word and return to him. For now though, he would resume with his job.

To be continued…..


	2. Showing The I Love You

Showing That I Love You

Elizabeth kept her word and returned to the junkyard to be with her new magnet friend, Executor. However, she had something in her hands that she found in an abandoned show shine and polish shop. She saw him doing his job and walked over to him.

"Executor, I'm back!" She called out to get his attention

Immediately Executor turned towards the sound of her voice and lowered his head to her, clearly happy to see his mistress.

Elizabeth reached over and pets his nose and pulls out the cleaning polish she found. Executor looked confused on what she had in her hand.

"Oh don't worry, this won't hurt you." She told him and started rubbing the polish on him, giving him a brilliant shine.

Executor saw what was happening, which was she was spoiling him. He then helps her so she can get the higher parts of his head. He never felt this loved before and it really made him feel great. Even at his job lately, Executor wasn't as angry as he usually was.

"I figured I could make you beautiful to make you feel better." Elizabeth told him as she finished applying the polish, making Executor the cleanest and shiniest piece of machinery in the junkyard.

Executor looked at his mistress with loving eyes, enjoying her company more than anything.

"I really wish you could understand me," He thought to himself " I would tell you how much I love me, my mistress."

Unfortunately, the only thing she could hear was buzzing noises when he tried talking. Elizabeth felt bad for her magnet friend since he couldn't speak to her, when it looked like he wanted to. She wanted to help him and starts grabbing random pieces of scrap metal and starts working with them, putting something together.

Executor looked to see what she was doing. She seemed to working with an old radio speaker, wires, and a metal box. When she was complete she put the object on him with the wiring.

"Try that out, my friend." Elizabeth told him

"What do I do?" he spoke up, stopping when he realized she made him a thought translator "I can speak now, thank you. You're intelligent enough to invent things from scrap metal, I like that."

"Well, thank you, I just made it because you looked like you really wanted to speak to me." Elizabeth responded, petting him again "I only want to make you happy."

"Oh you just being here makes me happy, mistress." Executor replied, nuzzling her, but accidently knocking her over this time

He looked over to make sure she was okay, but it relieved him to see that Elizabeth was laughing from that. He couldn't help it and he started laughing too through his thought translator. Elizabeth then hugged his nose, then kisses it.

"I wish I could kiss you back, but I can't." Executor responded, feeling kind of bad "That's why I nuzzle you all the time, since I do love you for being the only one whoever cared for me."

"Oh I love you too, no matter what affection you show me." Elizabeth told him "I think we needed each other."

Executor had the happiest expression he ever had on his face. He then saw it was getting to be sunset and wanted to watch it with his mistress. Executor nudged her, getting her in the air, so she'd land on top of his head. He then lifted his head high to get a fantastic view of the land and the sunset. Elizabeth thought it was beautiful and petted her magnet friend to say thanks for this. She then fell asleep on him, and he didn't mind that she did so. The two started sharing happy times together. However, that was about to change when danger was coming to the junkyard.

To be continued….


	3. A New Hobby Leads to Trouble

A New Hobby Leads to Trouble

Elizabeth got ideas for item crafting after creating Executor's translator and realized he was right, she was intelligent when it came to this. Executor would bring her things and she would work with them to create working and useful gadgets. Eventually this was to be noticed by people in the city.

When Elizabeth would go out to search for food, she would often have one of the gadgets in her hands. People saw these unique and interesting items and offered to buy them. Elizabeth would accept the offer and sometimes she'd be given a lot of money for her creations. She then used it to buy food that would last her a while, as well as washes and polish to keep Executor clean and happy as a reward for being her partner in creation.

Back at the junkyard Elizabeth was crafting a larger gadget than usual, but that didn't stop her or her magnet friend.

"My lovely Lizzy." Executor spoke up as he brought her more materials "I love spending this time with you and I prefer this job to my old one. It actually makes me feel….humble."

Elizabeth smiled at him and said "I'm glad you feel that way and I'm happy to do this with you too. It gives me something to do and it really is fun."

Executor gave her a light nuzzle, but knocked Elizabeth over again causing both to burst out laughing.

"Oh I think you were being silly that time, big boy." Elizabeth told him with a smile on her face

"You got me on that one, since I love hearing you laugh, my dear." Executor responded

Both of them would continue to laugh and craft together, but their fun was about to be cut short. The cruel junkyard owner, Ernie, heard the laughter of an unwelcome female stranger. He also had noticed his cube numbers from the crusher had gone down and that his magnet was now shiny and clean. He knew this stranger had to be part of this somehow and he wanted it to stop, even if killing her was the way to do so.

Ernie walked out of his trailer to find the female stranger working with his material. He managed to grab her while Executor wasn't anywhere near her. He grabbed Elizabeth harshly, with his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"You should know strangers aren't welcome into this junkyard and you're no exception, little girl." Ernie told her, angrily

Elizabeth tried to scream and call for Executor to help her, but she couldn't with Ernie's hand over her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes out of fear as she was taken back to Ernie's trailer.

When Executor returned with more materials, he dropped them out of shock and fear when he noticed his mistress was gone. It wasn't like her to disappear without her telling him where she was going so he wouldn't worry. Now he was worried, since he knew she had to be in danger. He then saw a set off foot prints that looked fresh. One set of them where smaller: Elizabeth's shoe print! The other shoe prints he recognized, but hadn't seen in years. She had been kidnapped by Ernie and only he could save her. Enraged Executor rushed towards Ernie's trailer, but would he arrive on time or would he be too late?

To be continued….

 _A special thanks to Lampi01 for suggesting bringing in Ernie, the evil junkyard owner to me, allowing me to create a plot twist with him as a villain._


	4. The Rescue

The Rescue

Elizabeth was more frightened than she had ever been in her whole life. Tears kept falling from her green eyes out of fear of what might happen. She knew there was a high chance she could die from this wicked man.

Ernie looked angered and wanted this young female out of the way, so things would go back to normal for him.

"Young lady, you shouldn't have come here." Ernie spoke up, circling her with a knife behind his back "I don't even know who you are and you've been nothing but trouble for this junkyard."

Elizabeth started to sweat, but refused to speak to him. She wouldn't even look in his direction.

Outside the trailer house, Executor had got there and was hearing everything. He knew he had to act soon to rescue his mistress, his true mistress. As Ernie was about to take a stab at Elizabeth to end her life, Executor managed to toss a piece of metal throw the window, shattering it in the process.

"Get out here now and let the girl go!" Executor snapped in range, then hid his eyes to make it seem like a spirit had spoken.

Ernie didn't recognize the booming voice that just sounded, but Elizabeth recognized it in an instant. Executor had come for her, but she stayed quiet so she wouldn't reveal that it was her magnet friend that was here.

Ernie was irritated and went outside, dragging Elizabeth along with him. He looked around for who spoke, but saw no one. Just then his knife was taken and he looked up to see the magnet right there.

"I knew I should've gotten the claw when I opened this place." He mumbled, then spoke out "Now who called me out here?! Whoever, you are, you're not getting this girl."

Slowly the magnet came down right in front of them, not opening his eyes yet. Ernie was confused on why the magnet was moving on its own. It had never done that before to his content.

"I said let her go, now!" the voice sounded again

Ernie threw Elizabeth to the side, causing her to hit her head hard on a metal pole that was in the ground, knocking her out cold.

"Well, now you can't have her, whoever you are. She's more than likely dead now." Ernie responded, acting like he won this fight

Just then the magnet got closer and the voice sounded one more time.

"I've executed many innocent lives and I regret that now. However, there is one last thing I should execute…"

The magnet then opened his eyes, with the most enraged expression in them, his orange body lighting up with pure anger and hatred.

"You!" Executor yelled, sounding like a firework that burst into flame

Ernie screamed and ran, but Executor wouldn't let him go easily until he was deceased. Fast as lightning, Executor shot after his former master, quickly bringing down his massive head and squashing Ernie in the process. Executor then brought more metal down on top of him, to make sure it looked like Ernie had killed himself.

Executor cooled down and looked back to where Elizabeth was still knocked out, moving over to her, lowering his head so he would be beside her.

"Lizzy…get up…get up please…" Executor said, softly sadness filling him "Please….I can't lose you…..I love you…"

Executor nuzzled the unconscious Elizabeth, closing his eyes, and a single tear falling from his left one. The broken cars that still lived, saw this and felt bad for the giant magnet, knowing now he's no longer the evil machine he once was. However, when Executor was getting ready to leave, Elizabeth slowly started to wake up.

"E-Executor…" she called out reaching out to touch him

Executor went back to her side, continuing to nuzzle her, saying "I'm here, my love….I'm here."

Executor stayed with his mistress the rest of the night, refusing to leave her side. Finally they could be together, doing what they love. The next day was to be a new and brighter day, because changes to their home was about to take place.

To be continued…..


	5. I'll Never Sell Him

I'll Never Sell Him

About a month after the death of Ernie, Elizabeth now started a new business, making the old junkyard more appealing. Instead of destroying what came in, Elizabeth used her intelligence to fix what was there, including the old cars, and to create new gadgets that she knew people liked. The junkyard was renamed _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations_ and was a huge success.

Executor helped her create a new home there, so she didn't have to leave and it was much more appealing to look at than the trailer was.

One Friday afternoon, business was booming for the power duo, that all were oblivious too, unaware that the magnet there was alive and the partner for this brilliant young woman. However, a common request came in, that Elizabeth would always refuse.

"Elizabeth, how much is it for your tower crane magnet?" a construction worker asked, when he was next in line to get something "It seems really strong and impressive."

"Oh the magnet is the one thing here that is not for sale." Elizabeth told him

"I don't know what use you have for it." he responded

"Well, the magnet is what I used to bring the larger things to me so I can make all this." Elizabeth replied "Sorry, you can offer me all the money in the world and I still won't get rid if it."

"Suit yourself." The construction worker replied and took one of her other gadgets instead.

Elizabeth looked up to Executor and smiled, before returning to work. When it got dark, her work had ceased for the week. Executor lowered his head so Elizabeth could get on it like they like doing every Friday night.

"You are loyal for denying them when those people tried to buy me from you." Executor spoke up

"For what we've been through together, I'd never get rid of you, big boy." Elizabeth told him "We're loving partners that shouldn't be split up permanently."

"I would agree, my love." Executor responded "After all, you're my lovely Lizzy."

Both were so happy to be together forever now. Now they were watching the city lights like they did every Friday night. Elizabeth started petting Executor slowly and started to softly sing to him:

 _Be mine tonight,  
We'll travel through all our memories,  
In our own little space in time,  
You've always been mine_

Executor felt an urge within himself and he started to sing with her:

 _Through the years,  
I feel your love beside me  
Through the laughter and the tears,  
You've conquered all my fears_

Then they sang together and the old, now working cars listened to them sing in amazement:

 _So many stories,  
So many treasures,  
So much our lives have shared  
We've done it all and we've done it together,  
You know I've always cared_

 _In this heart,  
There'll never be another,  
You have made my life complete,  
Our love is like a dream_

 _Take my hand,  
Nothing can come between us,  
We were always meant to be,  
Forever, you and me_

 _In my eyes,  
Your face is always before me,  
Our souls are now as one  
We've only just begun_

When the couple was done singing, everyone felt tired and started resting. Executor and Elizabeth were the last ones up, but that wasn't unusual for them to do so.

"I'm so happy you came here." Executor said, quietly

"As am I." Elizabeth responded, still petting him, then chose to lie down on his head

He still liked it when she would do that and said "We've really changed our lives for the better."

"That we have," she replied and started falling asleep "Good night, Executor."

"Good night, Elizabeth." Executor responded before they both fell asleep.

As both drifted into slumber, they dreamed of living the rest of their lives together: a permanent partnership. They continued their jobs and eventually became some of the richest on the outskirts of the city. However, they liked the home so much that they never wanted to change it or leave it. It now the forever home of two unexpected friends: the lady and her magnet. In the end both got what they've always wanted and never had to be lonely again.

The end

Executor and Elizabeth will return in _The Stolen Magnet_ , the sequeal short story that follows this one.

The song in this chapter is _Be Mine Tonight_ by Blackmore's Night.


End file.
